jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of National Treasure: Book of Secrets ''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this. *Lily and Flurry Heart appear in the scene of the Easter Egg hunt at the White House. Scenes Civilian Heroes conference *Snowflake: John Wilkes Booth? Who was that? *Xion: He was the man who killed President Lincoln. *Snowflake: ....! Oh my goodness... *Xion: Yep. *Tammy: Hard to believe such a man existed. *DJ: I know. *Midna: What're you worried about? He's been dead for almost 150 years now. *DJ: Yeah, but what he did in the past was pretty shocking. *Aqua: I doubt anyone would've seen it coming when it happened. *Jeffrey: I agree. *?????: Excuse me. I have a question to ask. *(The team looks to where the voice came from and see a man named Mitch from the audience) *Mitch: What do you think ever happened to that Booth diary page that was pulled out of the fire? *Ben: We may never know. *Jeffrey: No one saw it again after that day. *Mitch: Perhaps. Perhaps not. *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* *Jaden: What do you mean? *Mitch: You see I have one of those great-great-grand daddy's just like you. Way up in my family tree named a Silas Wilkinson. He used to tell a story about the night Lincoln was shot. As Silas tells it, Booth didn't seek out Thomas Gates regarding the treasure map that night. It was Thomas who called the meeting. A meeting to plan the assassination of Lincoln. *Jeffrey: ...!! What?! *Jaden: That can't be!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Ben: How absurd. *Patrick: That's a lie!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Mitch: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... *takes out a laminated piece of paper* one of the missing pages from the infamous dairy of John Wilkes Booth, with the name Thomas Gates written on a list along with all the other killers. *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Jaden: No.... *Twilight: This has got to be a joke. *Tammy: FAKE!!!! It's gotta be fake!!! *DJ: This is crazy!! *Aqua: I'm not convinced. *Xion: Me either. *Alexis: I wanna see this up close. *Shining Armor: Me too. *(The page is brought up in front of the projector) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Curator: And... Latin? *Wilkinson: Well Boothe was a student of Latin. He shouted "Sic Semper Tyrannis" after he shot Lincoln. *Xion: *gasps softly* *Nails: What does that mean exactly? *Wilkinson: "Thus always to tyrants". *Patrick Gates: *speaking over Wilkinson* "Thus always to tyrants". We know. *Jeffrey: *to himself* This can't be right. *Curator: "Surratt Copiae". *Wilkinson: Military supplies. *Aqua: *gasps* Examining the Booth Diary Page *Abigail: How'd you get in, Ben? *(Ben doesn't respond) *Abigail: ..... *puts her hands on her hips* Riley!! Come out here!! That goes for you too, Jeffrey!! Jaden!! And the rest of your team!! *Jeffrey: *smiles nervously as he appears* Uh...hi, Abigail. *Jaden: *comes out* It's been a while hasn't it... *chuckles nervously* *Donald: *chuckles nervously too* *Abigail: Let me guess. Ben asked you to help him break in. *Sid: Uh, well... *Manny: Save it, Sid. We've been caught. *Alexis: We apologize, Abigail. We didn't know you and Ben were having trouble in your relationship. *Aqua: Yeah. We're really sorry. *(Ben, Riley, Abigail and the Justice Guardians are looking at the Booth diary page on an infrared screen) *Jeffrey: Hm. *Riley: We've been looking at this page for hours. There's nothing there. *Jeffrey: There has to be something here. *Jaden: *yawns a bit* But all I can see is just the text we saw earlier at the conference. *Jeffrey: It just doesn't feel right. *May: Guys, I really wanna help prove Thomas Gates is innocent, but I don't see anything that could help. *Xion: Daddy? No offense, but i gotta agree with Godmommy May on this. We've been looking through this page for hours. *Ben: *sighs* *Abigal: Ben. I really don't think we're gonna find anything on this page. *Jeffrey: *scratches behind his head* *Riley: Well look at it this way, in a hundred years no one's gonna remember anyone involved in the Lincoln assassination besides Booth. *Brain: Yeah!! I don't even remember the other names involved that were mentioned! *Rainbow Dash: *to Brain* That's only because you got the brain of a moron. You wouldn't remember them even somebody told you about 'em yesterday! *Sora: Maybe Riley has a point though. I doubt anyone is gonna care about this in the future. *Ben: That's not true. You know the expression "His name is mud"? *Goofy: Not really. *Aqua: Sounds familiar. *Riley: Yes. Of coarse. *Ben: You do? You know the origin of the expression? *Riley: .... Does anyone but you? *Ben: Dr. Samuel Mudd was convicted of being a co-conspirator in the Linicoln assassination. The evidence was circumstantial. He was later pardoned, but it didn't matter. Mudd's name still lives in infamy. And i will not let Thomas Gates' name be mud. *Jesse: Whoa. I never knew that until now. *DJ: Wow. *Dawn: I see your point, Ben. I'd hate if my name lived in infamy. *Applejack: Or mine. Trouble is, our team is in enough trouble as it is. *Scamper: Those stupid Sokovia Accords... *Riley: "Sokovia Accords"? *Twilight: It's a long story. We'd rather not talk about it... *Abigail: Ben. *Ben: What? *Abigail: Look at this? *points to something on the screen that looks like a marking* *(Everyone takes a look at it too) *Abigail: See that? *(The screen edits the resolution of it a bit) *Spike: Weird. *Ben: Ah. Well that's quite something, isn't it? *Riley: Yeah. It says... "smudge." * Easter Egg Hunt *(Outside the White House, an Easter Egg Hunt is about to start) *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: *smiles and holds Baby Lily* Ready to hunt for eggs, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Alexis: *smiles and gently puts Baby Lily down on the ground* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: Midna? Make sure she doesn't get hurt. *Midna: Got it. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you. *Midna: *smiles* I'll make sure she has fun today. *Alexis: *smiles* In the meantime, we're gonna check the oval office for the other plank in the Resolute desk. *Midna: Watch your backs. *Alexis: We will. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she looks for Easter eggs* *Kairi: *smiles* I'll keep an eye on her too. *Jeffrey: Thanks, girls. If anything bad happens, get Lily out of here safely. *Princess Cadence: Same goes for my baby too. *Kairi: *nods* Understood. *Flurry Heart: *coos happily and holds her basket* *Kairi: *smiles* *(A guy in a Easter Bunny costume heads towards Ben and Abigail) *Ben: Is that Conner in the bunny suit? *Xion: Oh, man... *(The guy in the Easter Bunny costume gives a bunny doll to Abigail) *Abigail: *smiles as she recieves it* Thank you. *to Ben* I've never been to an Easter Egg Roll before. It's sweet. *Aqua: *smiles* It sure is. *Xion: *smiles* And it's nice to see my baby cousin and Flurry Heart having fun. President's Book *Ben: So... how am I gonna get him alone? ............... I'm gonna kidnap him. *Jaden: *does a spit take and chokes* WHAT?!?!? *Ben: I'm gonna kidnap the president of the United States. *Jeffrey: ARE YOU CRAZY?!? *Alexis: No!!! I'm sorry!!! That's even more illegal than stealing the Declaration of Independence was!!!! *Aqua: Are you out of your mind?! *Ben: Only the president knows where the book is hidden and if I'm gonna get that information from him to find the treasure, I'm gonna need to force some time with him. *Xion: You have GOT to be kidding... *Jaden: *takes a paper bag and hyperventilates in it* *Jeffrey: *pants in panic* *Tammy: Isn't there another way?!?! *Twilight: Maybe we can arrange a private meeting with him and explain the situation. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures